


Slow Day

by Nicentac_Crackers



Series: Tea Timers [6]
Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Comfort No Hurt, Eliza is nice, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, George is a gentleman, Napping, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Worry, my attempt at being funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicentac_Crackers/pseuds/Nicentac_Crackers
Summary: George finds Eliza sleeping in the Tea Timers Club during a particularly slow (and very cold) day.
Series: Tea Timers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937323
Kudos: 1





	Slow Day

The leaves rustled inside the Tea Timers Club, a sign of a slow day for the group. 

George finally finished up his duties, shaking the damp towel he used to wipe his hands and hanging it just outside the entrance of the club. He sighed to himself, stretching his arms with a yawn as he started walking towards the table where Eliza had seated herself in.

"Miss Eliza?" He asked cautiously, careful not to sound out of line. There was no response.

"Miss Eliza?" He asked once more, his voice rising by a bit. Still, nothing. George stopped besides her, "Miss-oh." his voice lowered down to a whisper once he set his eyes down to her. Eliza was sleeping. With her hair covering most of her face and her arms serving as support for her head, as well as the soft snore coming out of her mouth, you'd forget how ruthless and evil she could be.

"..."

George didn't say anything else, pulling a chair out to sit with Eliza instead. He continued staring at her, taking in the silence as his breathing matched with her own. He flinched in surprise once he saw Eliza's body shake, a cold gust of wind coming in conveniently to brush past her skin, causing her to shiver more intensely.

"...?"

George pulled his glove out of one of his hands and used it to check her temperature, pulling it back immediately when he felt the chilling block of ice he could only recognize as Eliza's arm. His brows furrowed in worry, how long had she been sleeping? On such a cold day nonetheless! And why didn't she say anything before she slept? He was right here!

George took off his jacket quickly, wrapping it around Eliza's shoulders. He clicked his tongue in frustration, if she had just said she was cold earlier, she wouldn't be as freezing as she was now. If she woke up like that, who knows what kind of sickness she could have!

"mmm..." George's shoulders tensed up once he heard Eliza spoke. He leaned further into his seat, keeping his mouth shut as tightly as possible while Eliza continued whimpering, the noises soon fading the longer he waited.

George let out his breath with a relieved sigh, his shoulders relaxing as he leaned forward to observe her once again.

'Is this wrong?' he asked himself. He knew the actions he's doing at the moment was...less than gentleman-like. Staring at a sleeping girl like this. George shook his head. No. 'It's not creepy if you don't make it creepy!' he yelled in his mind. His eyes wandered around her sleeping form, watching over her as if she was a baby.

"..." 

A few minutes had passed now.

A few, long minutes of silence.

George was starting to feel sleepy. Honestly, who could blame him? With the leaves rustling and the river flowing from outside, paired with the wind brushing through his warm body and how Eliza was sleeping peacefully in front of him, it was no wonder he felt tired.

He yawned, a tear escaping from his eye as he copied Eliza's pose, putting his arms out on the table in front of him and laying his head down. George felt his eyelids slowly close, the noise around him being muffled as his consciousness slowly faded away into nothingness.

\-- -- --

Eliza carefully opened her eyes, a yawn escaping her mouth as she awoke from her nap. She sat up from her position, wincing at the sudden pain on her upper back from staying in her previous position for too long.

"!"

She felt a piece of fabric fall from her shoulders. Turning around, she saw a thin, blue tailcoat behind her.

"What the...?" Eliza picked it up, recognizing the piece of clothing immediately. She looks around, trying to find Geo-oh. Turns out she didn't have to look far, I guess. Her eyes looked down at his sleeping body, her ears picking up the EXTREMELY low snore from his mouth as he slept, his body shivering slightly from the cold.

Eliza blinked, unsure of what to say (or do, for that matter). On one hand, she was grateful. Grateful that George had cared for her deep enough to offer his own cover from the cold in order to keep her warm, despite how cold the day was being. But on the other hand, she was angry at how selfless he was being, choosing to freeze to death for her sake.

Eliza glanced back and forth at her friend's sleeping body and the tailcoat she pciked up from behind him.

"..."

She wrapped the tailcoat around George's shoulders, making sure to cover all the potential spots the wind could seep through.

"Th.." she spoke up, her voice low as not to wake him up. It was ridiculous, really, how gentle she could be with the people she cared about. If anyone were to catch her doing this, they'd think it was a hallucination! After all, the one of many things she's known for in the creek is her mistreatment of her friends.

Eliza bit her lip, "Thank you, George." she finally let out, leaning forward to peck his cheek lightly. She sat back down, leaning further into her seat as her face started heating up. She knows she shouldn't be embarrassed, she had done this many times before yet it still makes her flustered!

She groaned and hid her face with her hands, her cheeks now as red as a fresh apple.

"You're welcome, Miss Eliza."

"Huh-?"

Eliza jumped, not expecting George to be up so soon, especially not with a smile. She blinked, processing his words.

"Wait...did you say-"

Does that mean-?

"Were you awake this entire time!?" Eliza hissed, sitting up straight with an angry look on her face. George smiled sheepishly, rubbing the nape of her neck, "...Maybe?" he laughed.

Eliza's face flushed, "You cheeky little blighter!" she growled, standing up and leaning forward to hit him. George continued laughing, trying his best to dodge the punches with his hands, "Come on now, don't be such a sour lemon!" he attempted to reason, to no success.

Eliza's scowl deepened, "Save your comebacks for when I'm done putting you to sleep for good!"

George simply belted out a belly laugh as a response.


End file.
